Never Forget
by Edward Sam Mustang
Summary: The sequal to ' It's Going To Rain'
1. In Loving Memory

Never Forget

Roy Mustang was sitting in his office

" You need a year off?!" exclaimed Roy

" Yes I need a year off" replied Edward as she looked at Roy from her spot on the couch

"why?" was Roy's only response.

" I need to get new ports" stated Edward blandly as she stood up to leave for her train

" Fine granted but I'll be visiting every 2 months got it" replied Roy as he got up and hugged

her during the hug Edward said very softly " Love You" then left.

9 Months Later

_At what point they ended up on the floor, Ed didn't know. All she was sure of was that she was __nearly to her climax just by the sensations going through her body, but combining that with the __feeling of the taller, older man on top of her, pressing Ed's legs back against her stomach, __ramming into her so hard and so fast that she was certain that she was going to have rug burns __on her back. __And all Ed could do in return was rub at the Colonel's still-clothed back,._

_Above her, Roy continued his steady pounding, his mouth attacking the shoulder, then moving to __Ed's mouth. Ed moaned then cried out into the older man's mouth, trying to arch futilely as __Roy's hands held her to the floor, and his member repeatedly hit Ed's sweet spot. Roy was __mercilessly , rolling his hips, shifting their bodies so that he reached such a depth that Ed might __not be capable of walking by morning and was presently lost completely in their lust and desire __for completion._

_When finally, with some forceful thrusts and Roy's lips moving once again to the soft skin of her __collar bone, Ed could feel everything tensing, her body very near release._

_"Roy, so close." Ed cried "Oh Roy, Roy……Roy……" Ed couldn't explain it. Suddenly, it __seemed the only thing she was capable saying was her loves name, over and over again._

_"So tight," Roy said, licking his tongue along Ed's collar bone"So beautiful……. Damn, Ed……._

_I love you." Ed cried out as she felt her release wash over her._

_She heard Roy yell out, filling Ed's body with his warm essence. Roy withdrew from Ed and laid __on the floor at her side, the beautiful woman finding herself being cuddled by her love's right __arm._

Edward slowly came out of her flash back and realized that she had to go back inside because

Roy will be coming by and she has to be in her room so that Roy doesn't see her. About

5minutes after Edward had been in her room Roy showed up and she listened to the conversation

while rubbing her swollen stomach

" I'm sorry Sir but you can't see her" stated Winry's voice followed by Roy's angered voice

" and why would that be?" questioned Roy

" Because she's recovering from the complications we were having during the surgery for her

shoulder port" lied Pinako as she walked into the room

" Fine but can you give this to her" ordered Roy as he gave Winry the envelope then left. After

Roy had left Edward came out,

"Why can't Roy know that you pregnant?" asked Winry as she stared a Ed who ignored the

question

"Roy left this for you" said Winry as she gave the envelope to Ed who in turn took it

" Thanks" said Ed as she opened the letter it read

'Good morning Sweetheart!!

Edward,

I adore you!! You are the most wonderful woman. You make me feel loved and worthy of love. I have missed much in life because I did not have a companion. You are the companion that I have wanted for so long. You are the woman that I long to share life's adventures with. You are the friend that I can share my innermost secrets with. You are a loving and supportive friend to me. I strive to be a loving and supportive friend to you. I long to help you carry life's burdens and lovingly encourage you as you stretch out to be all that you can be. I love to sit across the couch from you. I long to share the intimacy of talking from the heart. I feel that I have had so much love to give and that it has been bottled up inside me for so very long. No one has been interested in opening the bottle and seeing what was inside. You have not only been willing and interested in opening the bottle, but you have joyfully been surrounded and enveloped in the love that flows from my heart. You inspire and fully embrace the romantic man inside me. You are the woman that welcomes me with a big, warm smile with your arms outstretched. You are the woman that loves and longs for my warm hugs. You look at me with eyes full of love when I touch your face and look into your beautiful eyes. You warmly welcome my loving kiss. You are the woman that I long to love until the end of my days.

I love you,

Roy XOXO

PS. I hope you like the necklace.

After reading the note Edward looked at the necklace it was a golden heart while Edward was

looking at the necklace her water broke and a pain shot through out her body causing her to drop

the necklace which as soon as it hit the ground it opened up revealing a picture of Ed and Roy smiling together.

"Hurry Al get Edward onto the bed" ordered Pinako as she went to get some towels but stopped and said

"Winry go get some hot and cold water" then disappeared.

4 Hours

" Ok Ed the baby's dropped into the birth cannel it's time to start pushing" stated Pinako as she readied herself between Edward's legs.

"1...2...3...push!" ordered Pinako " and stop"

"Come on Edward you can do it" cried Winry as she moved to Ed's side where Al was currently standing and holding Ed's hand.

30 Minutes Later

A giant wail could be heard through out the house as Edward's final push gave the child it's first breath of air.

" It's a little girl Edward you have a little girl" voiced Winry as she gave the little girl to Edward to hold.

" what are you going to name her?" asked Alphonse as he kneeled beside Edward to get a glimpse of his niece.

" Her name shall be Trisca Royalle Mustang" stated Edward as she started to fall asleep.

A Week Later

A week Later Edward was finally able to get up and walk around now

" I'll be back later guys I'm going to take Trisca out by the River" stated Edward as she left with Trisca in her arms.

When Edward finally got to the river she looked at her beautiful daughter who had her big bright golden eyes and soft facial structure but Roy's midnight hair and over all cool.

3 Months Later

It was now time for Edward to go back to Central for her leave was now over.

" I'll see you guys later okay, and take good care of Trisca while I'm gone" stated Edward as she left to catch her train.

On The Train

While Edward was sitting on the train she took out the necklace that Roy gave her and opened it revealing a picture of Roy and herself cheek to cheek smiling. Edward took out the note that Roy had sent to her and read it over. Then something dawned on Edward the final fight with the humonculi she might never see Roy or Trisca again, with that thought Edward's eyes started to

water but she pushed them away thinking ' What am I thinking I have to live'.

In Central 3 Later

As Edward was boarding off the train as a smooth voice called out

"Edward!" after hearing her name she turned around to find Roy standing by the benches Edward

calmly walked over trying to suppress her excitement when Edward finally reached Roy she put

her suitcase down and hugged him tight.

3 Days Later

" Edward the Fuhrer want's to see you" stated Riza as she walked into Edward's office. After

hearing what Riza was saying Edward left to go to the Fuhrer's office.

Fuhrer's Office

" A Major Elric please have a seat" kindly ordered the Fuhrer as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Sir, you wanted to see me"stated Edward who took the seat.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about the humonculi' stated the Fuhrer

"Sir what are you getting at?" questioned Edward with a blank look.

" You are going to go and bring an end to them your train will be leaving the day after tomorrow"

ordered the Furer in a serious voice followed by " your dismissed" with that Edward left. As soon

as Edward got back to her office she walked right passed everyone and locked her office door

with an audible 'click'

' I...I can't believe he's making me kill them' thought Edward as she sat down at her desk

'I'm scared what if I never get to see his smiling face again' thought Edward as she looked at the

picture of Roy who had his arms wrapped around Edward's waist and they were both smiling

brightly. Edward pulled out a piece of paper and started to write

Some where during the letter Edward had started to cry. As soon as she was done writing the

letter she put it into an envelope and then put it in her desk before she left for Roy's house.

The Next Day

" Riza can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Edward as she opened her office door

" Yeah sure Edward" was Riza's reply as she walked into Edwards office.

" I need a favor" stated Edward who was now sitting on the couch staring at an envelope that she

held in her hands. Riza sat down on the couch beside her and waited.

" I'm going on a mission that I might not be coming back from...and if I don't come back and I'm

pronounced dead then give this to Roy please" said Edward as tear started to run down her face.

" Then don't go on the mission!" exclaimed Riza who had a look of fear in her eyes.

" I have to they were direct orders from the Fuhrer" stated Edward as her eye's clouded over with

the memories of the previous day when she was given her orders.

" I will give him the letter IF and only IF you are pronounced dead" stated Riza in a desperate

tone as she got up she turned back to Edward and asked

" Does Roy know your leaving for a mission tomorrow?" Edward look startled with the question

but answered

" I'm going to tell him right now" and with that Edward went back to her desk to get ready.

As soon as Riza was out of Edward's office everyone asked her what was wrong but all

Riza did was shake her head and went to her desk.

At Roy's Office

There was a knock at the door followed by a golden head popping in

"Roy, I need to talk to you" stated Edward in a serious tone.

" Alright Edward have a seat" ordered Roy with a serious tone as well.

" I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for a mission sent to me by the Furer" stated Edward in an

emotionless voice

" How long will you be gone?" questioned Roy as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I'm not sure, it could be a few days a week I'm not sure" stated Edward as she got up to leave

" where are you going" asked Roy as he got up as well.

" I have to pack" was Edward's only response as she left.

As Edward left Roy's office tears were silently falling from her eyes. Havoc, Breda and

Fuery all came up and asked her what was wrong her response was " It's nothing" and then she

left.

That Night At Roy's House

"Edward are you alright?" asked Roy with a concerned voice as he pulled Edward into a

hug

" I'm fine Roy really" was Edward's response as she leaned into Roy's embrace. 'Edward you're

my life and if anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself' thought Roy as he

looked down at Edward sleeping face ' even thinking about not seeing you face again makes me

want to cry' thought Roy again.

The Next Day

Roy and Edward were at the train station waiting for Edward's train. Roy was sitting at a bench

with his arm around Edward's shoulders. When the train did arrive Edward and Roy stood up and

turned to each other

"Edw." Roy was cut off by Edwards finger on his mouth then she leaned in and hugged him

tight

" Never Forget, Never Forget I love you" said Edward as she leaned back and kissed him she put

her hand in his and then said

" Goodbye, my love" then she left with tears flowing down her face. 'Are those tears that I just

saw?' wondered Roy he then noticed something in his hands it was a white gold necklace with

floral engraving on the front when he opened it up he saw the most breathtaking picture of

Edward smiling and when he looked at the left of the picture he saw the words 'Forever Yours'

engraved.

With Edward 3 Day's Later

Edward was walking though what felt like a maze until she made it into the open room of

a ballroom.

" What would the humonculi be doing in a place like this?" wondered Edward out loud as she

looked around the dimly lit room.

" What we're doing in a place like this is waiting for you!" shouted a voice from in the shadows.

" What do want from me, ENVY?!" yelled Edward as she turned towards the voice and noticed a

person slowly walking out of the shadows. Envy who was walking out of the shadows started to

charge at Edward who was quick to dodge and clap her hand turning her automail into a blade

and jumped at Envy somewhere during the fight another person walked into the building

unnoticed by the others

" why are you even trying to stop me I'm a lot stronger then you are!" stated Envy as he jumped

away from Edward's blade in time.

" ah thank you for showing up Edward you such a good dog" stated a new voice which belonged

to the Fuhrer who jumped at Edward with a sword in his hands

"But I'm afraid the end of the line is near!" shouted the Fuhrer as he neared Edward as the

second's passed by the sword never reached Edward because the Fuhrer was engulfed by flames,

"Roy what are you doing here get out!" cried Edward as she dodged Envy's punch

" I will NOT leave you Edward!" stated Roy in a determined voice as he got ready to snap at

Pride again, when Edward looked for Envy she saw him running towards Roy ready to kill him,

but Edward tackled Envy before he could do any damage and started to punch him.

"Don't hurt me Edward" cried Envy with the face of Edward's mother

"Don't mess with me" yelled Edward as she punched Envy then the face changed

"Edward please stop it!" 'pleaded' Envy as Marco but it only earned him a back hand, so Envy

tried another face '

"Calm Down" stated Envy in Meas Hughes's voice only causing another punch to come, Envy

then chose to become Hohenheim

"Give up you don't have the gut's" stated Envy

"You couldn't have picked a better target!" yelled Edward as she through another punch

"Show me what you really look like! Instead of being a cowered who's only power is hiding

behind other people's face's" screeched Edward as she got ready to punch Envy again.

"Do you really want to see?" asked Envy

"Stop jerking me around!" screamed Edward as she brought her fist down on Envy's face

"You asked for it" stated Envy as he changed to his real form which was a person who looked

like Hohenheim but with darker eyes

"What's wrong I thought you wanted to see" stated Envy as he notice Edward's fist stopped

before his face.

"Y..You're his son" whispered Edward as she stared at Envy's face in disbelief

"Envy was the very first humonculi created by Hohenheim almost 400 years ago, the result of the

failed human transmutation of our son who died prematurely of Mercury poisoning, I suppose

you could say that Envy was once your brother" stated a new voice that belonged to Dante.

" Then he abandoned me, and started fresh with his perfect wife and kids, needles to say I never

did like being replaced" and with that Envy's sword like arm pierced Edward.

"Ed...Ed...EDWARD!!" screamed Roy as he started to run over to Edward

" N..No .R...Roy run Roy run" cried Edward as she clapped her hands and touched Envy and the

ground

"I Love You Roy" cried Edward as the humonculi and Dante disappeared leaving Edward lying

on the ground in he own blood with a smile on her face.

Roy staggered over to Edward's body and cupped her cheek

"I love you too, I love you too" wept Roy

1 Day Later

Roy was laying on his bed staring at velvet box

'I was going to ask you to marry me when you

got back, I guess I'm just not meant to have a family' thought Roy with a sigh as he opened the

box revealing a gold ring with a diamond in the middle of to Rubies, there was a knock at the

door.

"Coming" called Roy as he shut the velvet box and answered the door.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing here?" asked Roy in a whisper

" I'm here to give you this, Sir" said Riza as she gave Roy the envelope and left.

Roy went back to the room that he and Edward had shared and sat down he opened the letter and

started to read:

' Dear Roy,

If your reading this then I must be gone. My life was a total wreck before. I had given up on ever

finding my soul mate; the one person who could set my heart on fire with just one look. I thought

that was the stuff of silly, dime store romance novels, but I was beyond wrong after I first met

you when I took the State Alchemy Exam and, I fell in love with you the moment I looked into

your eyes, but I was so afraid of letting you in and being hurt again. I'm so glad you didn't give

up. I could not imagine what my life would have been like without you. When I used to fall

asleep in your arms every night and waking up beside you each morning is how I wanted to

spend the rest of my life. You are my everything... I love you so much. Every day that went by,

every time we made love, I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. I knew there would never be

anyone else for me, for everyone would pale in comparison to you and what you made me feel.

Remember the night we first made love? That was the night that you gave me the Two most

important gift's all of yourself and a child. Yes Roy you have a little girl her name is Trisca

Royalle Mustang, she is why I took a year off, I want you to try and reach your goal my love.

Never Forget what I told you 'Sometimes it's okay to cry and this is one of those times'.

Till We Meet Again.

Loving you forever,

Edward Elric'

"You knew, You KNEW" screamed Roy as tears where running down his face

" You KNEW

and you still went!!" Roy's shouting turned into but a faint whisper " you went to protect us"

5 Days Later

"We gather here today to give thanks for the life of Edward Elirc, who shared her life with us and

died on October 23 , at the age of 26 years.

It is in her memory that we gather and for her life that we are thankful." said the priest " I would

like to invite Roy Mustang up to say a few words"

"There is much to remember and much to be thankful for as we remember Edward and the way

she shared her life with those around her. Each of us gives gifts of our self to those we share life

with. These are gifts that no one can take away. Though we are gone, these gifts remain with

those to whom we have given them. Edward was a kind and loving individual she never once

complained about the burdens that she carried, she was the one who taught me that it was okay to

cry and that it was not in fact a weakness but a strength, she was the one who gave her life so we

could live a fearless life. Edward would do anything for those she loved, even give her life. And

that is why I Roy Mustang fell in love with her" that was all Roy said as he walked down and

took his seat beside Alphonse and took Trisca into his lap. The priest stood back up and started to

talk again

"This was a poem that Edward had wrote to her loved ones:

If I should die and leave you here awhile,

Be not like others, sore undone, who keep

Long vigils by the silent dust, and weep:

For my sake turn again to life, and smile,

Nerving thy heart and trembling hand to do

Something to comfort weaker hearts than thine;

Complete these dear unfinished tasks of mine,

And I, perchance, may therein comfort you."

Edward will forever be in our hearts always and forever, she will be in her brother Alphonse and

her childhood friend Winry, but most of all she will be with her love Roy Mustang and the

daughter they created together Trisca Royalle Mustang" after the priest had finished talking

Alphonse and Winry walked up to Edward's casket to say their goodbye's, followed by Roy

carrying Trisca.

" I will Never Forget what you taught me and I always love you" cried Roy as he place the ring

on Edward's casket then walked away. As Roy walked the wind started to blow and soft " Thank

you"could be heard Roy looked up to see Edward's loving face as she started to fade the word

'I'll wait for you' could be heard as Edward's soft voice mixed with the wind.

'And I look forward to that day, the day we get to meet again.' thought Roy as he continued to

walk away.

The End


	2. The End

Chapter 2 Never Forget

The years passed and Trisca grew into kind loving woman just like her mother.

"Dad, I'm home!" called Trisca as she walked into the house she has known for so long as she walked into the living-room Trisca found her father sitting on the couch holding a picture.

"Dad?" said Trisca in a questioning voice as she just stood in the door way.

" Came here and sit down" ordered Roy as he patted the spot beside him, Trisca sat down beside her father.

" Trisca you've grown up so fast just like your mother, when ever I look at you I can see your mother standing beside you guiding you, You know your mother loved you very much" stated Roy as he looked at Trisca

" Then why did she leave dad! Why isn't she here beside you?! She was scared wasn't she that's why she left!" screamed Trisca as she stared at her father in disbelief after hearing that Roy stood up so fast

" Don't you EVER talk about your mother like THAT, she was NEVER afraid of anything, the reason she isn't right her beside me PHYSICALLY is because she WILLINGLY GAVE her LIFE to PROTECT us!" hollered Roy as he started to cough heavily and soon Roy couldn't breath

" Dad hold on!" cried Trisca as she ran to the phone and dialled 9-1-1 then rain back to her father's side.

At The Hospital

" dad please, please" cried Trisca as she sat down in the waiting room after calling Riza

" ma'am are you Miss. Mustang?" asked a doctor as he walked up to Trisca

" Yes how is my father? Is he okay?" questioned Trisca as she stood up to meet the doctor

" I'm afraid your father's lung's are giving out on him he won't make it through the night if he doesn't have a lung transplant" stated the Doctor in a serious tone.

"Then do the transplant" ordered Trisca as she started to walk toward's the doctor

" I'm afraid we can't, your father is refusing" stated the doctor. As he showed Trisca to Roy's room

"Dad why aren't you going to take the transplant?" asked Trisca as she walked to her father's side

"because I've made you mother wait long enough 20 years to be exact" said Roy as he turned to

Trisca then said

" this is what your mother taught me 'Sometimes it's okay to cry and this is one of those times' and remember you mother always loves you, she gave her life so that you could live, You will always be are baby girl" Roy's sentences came out with a breathless voice

" and never forget I love you" whispered Roy as he closed his eye's and breathed his last breath.

Roy looked around and found Edward standing not to far away

"You waited" stated Roy with love in his voice and eye's

" of course I did I promised you I would and I always keep my promises" stated Edward as she hugged Roy

It was a week after Roy's funeral when Trisca was going through Roy's belong's and found the not her mother wrote to her father it read

Dear Roy,

If your reading this then I must be gone. My life was a total wreck before. I had given up on ever

finding my soul mate; the one person who could set my heart on fire with just one look. I thought

that was the stuff of silly, dime store romance novels, but I was beyond wrong after I first met

you when I took the State Alchemy Exam and, I fell in love with you the moment I looked into

your eyes, but I was so afraid of letting you in and being hurt again. I'm so glad you didn't give

up. I could not imagine what my life would have been like without you. When I used to fall

asleep in your arms every night and waking up beside you each morning is how I wanted to

spend the rest of my life. You are my everything... I love you so much. Every day that went by,

every time we made love, I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. I knew there would never be

anyone else for me, for everyone would pale in comparison to you and what you made me feel.

Remember the night we first made love? That was the night that you gave me the Two most

important gift's all of yourself and a child. Yes Roy you have a little girl her name is Trisca

Royalle Mustang, she is why I took a year off, I want you to try and reach your goal my love.

Never Forget what I told you 'Sometimes it's okay to cry and this is one of those times'.

Till We Meet Again.

Loving you forever,

Edward Elric'

'Father wasn't lying she did love me" thought Trisca as tears of joy rolled down her cheek's

"I always have" was whispered through the air as the wind gently blew

" Thank you, I love you mom" said Trisca as she looked at the picture of her mother with a new feeling glowing in her golden eye's.


End file.
